


Mad - Wolfstar

by Skaptason



Series: Mad (Multiple ships) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just A Small Idea I Had, M/M, Marauder Era Wolfstar, Mutual Pining, marauder era, short and sweet, very short fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaptason/pseuds/Skaptason
Summary: Remus Lupin was mad at Sirius Black--But most of all, he was mad at the way he wasn't mad, not one bit.Short, fluffy, mutual crushes. Take a few minutes to read it, warm your heart.Part of this series of very similar fics with tons of different ships. Check the others out![Previously published under the username Vibraniumwolf]





	Mad - Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> Another 'Mad' fic! Another Harry Potter ship! I'm spoiling myself, hopefully you guys too.  
> This was actually the first Mad fic I wrote, and I think it fits really well due to the teenage angst thing and the fact that Sirius and Remus are in hard core NO HOMO at this point.

Sirius Black was mad at Remus Lupin. 

He was mad at his ruffled hair and his deep brown eyes, his lean, powerful muscles and soft lips. 

He was mad at the way the taller boy leaned over his school work, slender stomach tucked behind the desk and his upper body sprawled haphazardly. 

He was mad at the way Remus distractedly chewed things while the teacher talked, which made Sirius feel weird in the pit of his stomach. 

He was mad at the way his friend was finally comfortable with taking his shirt off in front of him at the end of the day, revealing caramel skin and a splash of freckles.

But mostly, he was mad at the way he could barely control himself when Remus Lupin was involved.

\---

Remus Lupin was mad at Sirius Black. 

He was mad at his perfect jaw and his warm hands, his clear, bright eyes and his smooth skin. 

He was mad at the way he ran his hand through his thick black mane, and the way it almost immediately fell straight back into his face. 

He was mad at the way Sirius casually but perfectly applied eyeliner, which made Remus' knees feel strangely weak. 

He was mad at the way his friend smiled, the one he pulled for pretty girls, when his perfect face turned dirty with a smirk and dark eyebrows.

But mostly he was mad at the way he wasn't mad, not one bit.


End file.
